


Hold On, We're Going Home

by hrhjtinajv



Series: Soul Glitch Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being like wtf, Esther laughs, Gen, Harry Being Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhjtinajv/pseuds/hrhjtinajv
Summary: At Esther's request, Alec begins his foray into the mundane world so he can be a believable Matthew Daddario.He sees something he can't really unsee.This is a companion piece to Soul Glitch, you should probably go read that first so you generally understand what's going on. Takes place right after Chapter 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya loves~  
> First off, thank you so much the crazy amazing reaction to Soul Glitch, me and my co-writer rosegoldhell are AMAZED and we appreciate it so much!!  
> A few days ago, we came across this video:  
> EDIT: the original link we posted wasn't working but major thank you to Chel who pointed it out and was sweet enough to link me to the original video off of Harry's instagram! Watch it!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/fRxF77nEtN/
> 
> WATCH IT before reading lmao, the story will make more sense xD  
> My co-writer asked me to write a lil oneshot about Alec's reaction to this lil gem... so here it is!!!  
> The title is taken from the song in the video  
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Alec groaned and ran a tired hand over his face. It’d been hours since Esther had brought him back to the apartment that she shared with Matthew Daddario. They’d ordered some pizza and immediately got to work. Alec was now hours into watching interviews, being quizzed by Esther, learning names and faces, and stalking people in social media.

It was really weird to see the faces of all his friends doing different things with different people and just leading completely different,  _ mundane _ lives. It was deeply unsettling. 

Alec finished watching an interview with Matthew Daddario and...fuck, he could barely remember most of the names. It was such an information overload. It was the guy who played Simon…  _ Albert Rose or something, _ Alec guessed. 

He was impressed at faux Simon’s accents and disgruntled at his doppelganger's own failure. He scoffed at the weak attempts of this Daddario man to be funny. This Daddario man was not funny. Alec couldn’t believe someone as weird and corny as  _ Matthew Daddario _ was his doppelganger in another universe. 

He didn’t think that they’d get along in real life. 

“Okay! Are you done with that interview?” Esther called from the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, I just finished.” Alec called back. “You’re in love with guy? By choice?” he asked, surprised. Esther was proving herself to be a really good friend and Alec genuinely liked her. She made the whole current predicament a lot easier and she ordered good pizza, so there was that. 

“Unexpected, right?” Esther was laughing. “He’s a weird one, but he’s a really good person and he’s actually one of my best friends. He’s just amazing. I love him more than I can say.” she turned to Alec and gave him a tight smile. Alec didn’t understand how someone as cool as her was in love with someone like Daddario, but hell, Alec didn’t understand why Magnus loved him. 

_ I guess people with our face just have incredibly good luck with getting people way out of our league _ , Alec thought. 

“Also,” Esther smirked. “Damn, I know you guys look the same and everything, but have you  _ seen _ the man? He is  _ gorgeous _ ! He’s so yummy…” Esther grinned wickedly and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“That’s so much more than I ever want to know. I never thought I’d say this, but I want to do more research on the mundanes who wear my friends’ and family’s faces, please.”

Esther cackled, got up from her place on the couch and came to sit with Alec at the dining table, where he was crouched over a laptop. 

“Okay, you’ve been through almost all of the interviews. How are you doing with names and faces?” she asked.

“Okay, so there’s me, Matthew Daddario. Izzy is… Emerald Toubia. Jace is Dominic Redwoods, or something. Umm…” he trailed off, trying to remember the rest. 

Esther chuckled and stopped him with a wave of her hand. “Oh honey, you’re not even close. Hmm, let’s do social media? That might help a bit more.” She opened a new tab on the browser - which had almost 15 tabs open already - and opened Instagram. Alec had heard about Instagram before, it was something Izzy had mentioned before… but he wasn’t actually sure what it was. 

“Ah fuck, we have way too many tabs open.” Esther went through, closing tabs he’d finished with, much to Alec’s delight. However, as soon as those were closed, she open about 7 new ones. “Okay, I’m going to open everyone’s instagram on a different tab. Just go through the posts until you can match their names with their faces, and try to learn a bit about them from the posts.”

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, but he got to work, flipping through photos and videos of the cast - and his mundane self - doing things. 

He skipped over Katherine McNamara - just for a bit, because while he was sure that the actress was perfectly nice, Clary Fray’s face still raised his blood pressure. He went through Emeraude -  _ Emeraude! Not Emerald! _ \- Toubia’s and was surprised to see that she was a Lebanese-Mexican and was very involved in the Latin community. She was badass and as beautiful as his sister - but, that was obvious, because they had the same fucking face. 

He went to Jace’s Instagram next. Dom Sherwood, it said. He posted a lot of random videos of stunt training. Alec came across a picture of Dom clinging to Matthew Daddario’s back with blood running down his face and he decided that he would never understand these people. He finished up with Dom and took a deep breath and clicked the next tab. 

Harry Shum Jr. Magnus’ lookalike. Alec ran a hand over his face and exhaled harshly. He could do this without breaking down. Alec clicked on the first picture, which was a gorgeous black and white candid of Harry getting out of a car. Alec’s breath caught, he was gorgeous and Alec missed Magnus more than ever. Clicking through the different pictures and videos, his heart continued clenching painfully - especially when he came across pictures of Harry with his wife - but he knew that this man was not his boyfriend.  _ He just has the same face _ , Alec reminded himself. 

Alec mindlessly clicked through, trying to take in whatever information would stick. Harry could dance. He had a dog. He really liked food. He came across a few pictures with Harry dressed as Magnus and Alec slammed his finger down on the arrow key, holding it for a good 30 seconds before he let go and slumped in his chair and closed his eyes. 

Alec let out a deep breath and straightened, looking on the video he’d landed on. He clicked play. 

He kind of wished he didn’t.

The video was strange. There was some R&B song playing in the background and Harry was… dancing? Reacting? He didn’t know. 

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked to the side, making bedroom eyes at the camera and Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then he ran a hand over his face… licked his fingers in the weirdest way possible, ran those fingers over his eyebrows and goatee, smirked, and then popped his cheek with his finger. 

Alec didn’t know what to feel. 

He watched the video at least 15 more times, feeling a big unsettled but strangely intrigued, and then full on cringing. 

“Alec, how’s the social media hunt going?” Esther asked, prodding over to where Alec was sitting, shell-shocked, replaying the video over and over again. “You haven’t made any groans or complained for a while…” Esther trailed off as she saw what Alec was watching. 

“What is this? I don’t think I’ve seen it before.” She remarked. 

Alec looked up at her with wide eyes and shook his head, lips clamped together. 

Esther met his stare and pulled out the headphone cord. 

“Okay then, this I want to see.” 

Esther watched. 

Esther stilled. 

Esther fell on the floor and screamed, laughing. 

Alec stayed planted in his chair and played the video four more times. 

“I. Can’t. Believe. That. Harry. Fucking. Shum. Did. That.” Esther shrieked in between laughs, still sprawled out on the floor, catching her breath. 

“I can’t believe people do this in general.” Alec remarked, playing the video again. 

“Oh, honey, you don’t know the half of it. There’s so much weird shit out there.” Esther heaved another burst of giggles and sat up, shoulder shaking. 

Alec continued watching. 

After a few more replays, Esther had regained her ability to stand without falling over. 

“Are you just going to keep playing that all night?” she asked, smirking.

“It appears so.” Alec said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

“What do you think about it?” she questioned.

“By the Angel, I really have no idea.” Alec replied in monotone. 

“I’m texting Shelby right now.” Esther laughed, heading to her room. 

 

Alec kept watching. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: unorthodoxpartofyourworld  
> let me know your thoughts :)  
> comment your reactions to the video!! We all love Harry and this is why


End file.
